Metal Alice
Metal Alice is a powerful robot created by Vrak-Man in his underwater laboratory in order to defeat the Space Blitz Rangers. Metal Alice is one of the seven chief antagonists in Bikini Rangers Space Blitz, the only female among them, and most prominent at its third arc. Metal Alice is the main villainess of the series as well as the leader and highest-ranking member of the Robots. History Metal Alice is the first of her kind, completed not long after Bigsman and Bluefur meet their doom. She serves both as his personal assistant and the efficient planner through which Vrak-Man plans to conquer Earth and take over Fetish Warstar by usurping Malkor Kaiser. As her first act to please her master and demonstrate the might of machines, she attacks her first creation, Rotox, but loses her left leg. After pulling herself together and having earned Vrak-Man's approval, she sends the prototype to attack the city, drawing the attention of the rangers only for him to be destroyed by them. After the robot's defeat, Metal Alice makes adjustments to him by reviewing the battle data and upgrading him into Rotox DX. He is sent out to battle. Metal Alice comes along to introduce his new form. When Rotox deflects the Megaforce Blaster, Metal Alice is impressed and continues to have him fight. During Yazmin La Exotica's arrival, Metal Alice tries to persuade him to join them robots in conquering Earth. The Space Blitz Rangers think this is absurd and Alice continues saying the Robots are the future. She and Rotox leave, questioning Yazmin La Exotica what side he should be on. Alice and Rotox arrive at their ideal place for a human prison. The Rangers, powered up by their Ultra Mode, arrive to fight the robotic duo but prove no match for their combined strength and are defeated. Yazmin La Exotica arrives with his decision: He chooses to not side with Metal Alice and will fight to protect Earth and its humans, and proceeds to attack Rotox. Yazmin La Exotica and the rangers combine their powers and manage to defeat Rotox. Metal Alice escapes, mad of Yazmin La Exotica's choice. Personality Metal Alice is portrayed as cold, ruthless and manipulative. She is devoted to [Vrak-Man to the point that she saved and rebuilt him into a cyborg and would sacrifice herself for him. She even went as far as getting rid of his emotions while turning him into a cyborg, making him even more cold-blooded than in his fully organic state. Metal Alice believes that humans should be enslaved and eliminated and that machines should rule over humans. She is also determined to the point of obsession to get Yazmin La Exotica to her side. Although she regards [Vrak-Man considerably, she bears even more respect to Malkor Kaiser, implying she would not betray him. Skills and Abilities *'Metal Slasher': Alice can use her mighty metallic spear, transfigured from her tablet, to slash her enemies by striking them in rapid succession, inflicting massive damage or destroying them outright. *'Eye Ray': Alice can deploy strong and focused energy beams from her eyes in order to stun, distract and damage foes at pointblank, close, medium and long range depending on battle factors. *'Chest Detonator': Alice can fire a massive crimson-hued laser from the upper portion of her chest. It is employed as a resort, since it is her most powerful move. *'Technique Turnabout': Alice can rotate her spear in a circular manner in order to either deflect or swipe incoming attacks to the sides as both an offensive and defensive move. *'Energy Blade': Alice can swing her almighty spear to generate razor-shaped energy waves and launch them at enemies with great accuracy. *'Robot Development': Alice can create other Robots in a very little time scale and also adjust them according to combat circumstances. *'Upgrade Adjust': Alice can upgrade her robotic creations and immunize them against the fighting methods which gave their preceding forms any sort of major, terminal or crippling damage. *'Quick Repairment': Alice can fix individuals of her kind, the Robots, or organic beings, such as [Vrak-Man, by adding cybernetic implants to them or further increasing their mechanical complexity. *'Wrath Overgrowth': Alice can, if unsettled, display a brief but enormous increase in resistance and power. Although it increases her energy usage, the amount of damage she can do considerably increases and compensates for the augmented energy influx. *'Power Intake': Alice can use all of her power in a swift series of moves in order to take down her foes quickly. However, it exposes her vital areas and may make her susceptible to detonate and implode. Arsenal and Weaponry Metal Alice is a proficient being who uses might and intellect to solve any matters. Her tablet can turn into a metallic spear that can tear through most materials. She excels in battle, easily besting the at their Ultra Mode and standing on an equal ground against Yazmin La Exotica. Power and Intelligence Metal Alice's skill and cunning might substantially exceed those of Bigsman, Bluefur, and Creepboxx. Metal Alice's overall strength is comparable to that of the Messenger and second only to Malkor Kaiser and Vrak-Man. Her intelligence ranks highest amongst the villains of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz, ranking on par with that of The Messenger. Notes *She is named after Metropolis and modeled after a basket star. *Rather than being second-in-command of her kind like her counterpart is in Tensou Sentai Goseiger, Metal Alice is the sole, undisputed, leader of the Robots in Power Rangers Megaforce and Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. *Unlike her sentai counterpart who was created by the Messenger's counterpart, Metal Alice was created by Vrak-Man. Also, she is not destroyed by Vrak-Man, instead by the Rangers before Vrak-Man thanks her for her loyalty and he shortly left as she explodes to bits. *Unlike most Ranger villains, she shares her Sentai counterpart's name. *Her face is similar to Trakeena's face being covered with a mask in Trakeena's Revenge. *Both she and her Sentai counterpart eventually develop feelings for Vrak, only to be destroyed before anything fully comes of it. See Also *Metal Alice of the Agent - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. *Metal Alice (Megaforce) - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Space Blitz Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Organization